


Эпилог, в котором отцветает последняя роза лета

by Fururin



Series: Аметист и аквамарин [6]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fururin/pseuds/Fururin
Summary: Из серии "десять лет я думала эту мысль, не думать же ее еще десять, проще записать и успокоиться".Габриэла и Ирэна проводят в саду последний вечер месяца Летних Молний.Эпилог для фанфика"За грань".АУ, т.к. последнее, что я давным-давно читала из канона, это как Ричард убил Катарину.Полностью игнорирует последующие книги.





	Эпилог, в котором отцветает последняя роза лета

_When true hearts lie withered_  
_And fond ones are flown_  
_Oh! who would inhabit_  
_This bleak world alone?_

_'The last rose of summer', Thomas Moore_

  


Две женщины в сером сидели на небольшой скамье у розового куста. Земля у их ног была усыпана темными, винно-красными лепестками. С обращенной к ним стороны куста, среди зеленой с бордовым отливом листвы, качалась на колючем стебле последняя летняя роза. Пышная корона ее лепестков распалась, приоткрыв длинные золотые тычинки, склонившиеся в одну сторону, будто сморенные жарой.

Жара донимала и женщин в сером, но, несмотря на это обстоятельство, они не снимали перчаток и не приподнимали подолы длинных платьев. Одна из них, моложе и красивее второй, обмахивалась веером. Другая время от времени обтирала платком лицо - оно, впрочем, отличалось алебастровой белизной без капли румянца. Обе женщины молчали, старшая - пристально и со странным укором глядя на розу, младшая - рассеянно прищурясь на свет. Солнце стояло прямо напротив них, в своем самом мягком золотом часу незадолго до заката.

\- Последний закат месяца Летних Молний, - нарушила молчание молодая. - Конец лета.  
Прошло несколько мгновений тишины.  
\- Габриэла.  
\- Да? - отозвалась старшая.  
\- Зачем мы сюда приходим? Мне и так больно.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Зиму и весну мы как-то пережили. Но зачем, скажи мне, мы провели все лето, глядя на них?  
\- Вот именно, - горько проговорила Габриэла. - "На них".  
\- Думаешь, мы обе не в себе?  
\- Вдовы годами общаются с самыми нелепыми вещами, воображая на их месте своих покойников. Герцогиня Окделл разговаривала с ночным колпаком Эгмонта и запрещала его стирать. Кто-то мне говорил.  
\- Вздорные слухи.  
\- Сказала Ирэна Альт-Вельдер, урожденная Придд, в рукаве у которой спрятан платок с серебряной монограммой...  
\- Бесчестно с твоей стороны. И мы не вдовы.  
\- Мы хуже, чем вдовы. Мы... - Габриэла свела брови и наставила обвиняющий палец на розу, - Мы брошены вами! И я отказываюсь вам это прощать!

Они снова замолчали. По саду носились поздние стрекозы. Ирэна провожала взглядом их быстрый полет. Она вспомнила последнее письмо, которое прошлой осенью оставил им Валентин, и поинтересовалась у сестры:  
\- Ты знала про них?  
\- Я же тебе говорила, что нет. Я редко бывала в Васспарде. В последний раз... Но что я тебе рассказываю, сколько раз мы уже вспоминали каждый...  
\- Расскажи еще раз, - прервала ее Ирэна. - Я готова принять свою роль сумасшедшей и желаю вести приятные разговоры в своем безумии.  
Габриэла фыркнула.  
\- Слава Создателю, что отец не видит всего этого бедлама.  
\- Отец точно знал.  
\- Разумеется. Кем бы он был, если бы два юных дурака могли играть в тайных влюбленных у него за спиной.  
\- Так ты говорила, последний раз... - Ирэна откинулась на спинку скамьи. Она стянула с рук легкие перчатки и бросила их на пыльную землю сбоку от себя. - Невозможно. Просто невозможно.  
Габриэла неодобрительно покосилась на сестру, но ничего не сказала. По ее лицу за высокий воротник глухого платья стекла струйка пота. Она продолжила:  
\- Последний раз, когда я видела их вместе, я запомнила так...

>  ...Валентин выскочил из распахнутых дверей, хохоча. Он пронесся мимо Габриэлы, обдав ее отчетливым запахом вина, дорогих столичных духов и сливочной помадки. Она успела заметить, что он вымазан помадкой от носа до подбородка и совершенно не причесан. В его растрепанных волосах развевались кружевные ленты, похожие - дочь герцога Придда решила, что ей почудилось - на женские подвязки. В довершение всего, он был разут. Габриэла в изумлении проводила взглядом его пятки.
> 
> \- Стой, Вальхен! - крикнул голос ее первого брата прямо над ухом.  
>  \- Догони! - звонко раздалось из коридора в ответ.  
>  \- Сейчас и догоню! Левору...кхм, Габриэла! Прости, если я тебя напугал, любезная сестрица. Непременно заходи вечером, поговорим о тебе. А сейчас тысяча извинений, но я вынужден бежать по неотложному делу. Целую твои ручки!

Ирэна, как всегда, не смогла сдержать смех.  
\- И это все?  
\- Все. Вечером мы, конечно, не поговорили. Да и как воспринимать такие приглашения серьезно, когда он тоже был...нетрезв и крайне весел, хотя и... Не могу даже описать.  
\- Сосредоточься, любезная сестрица! Ты уже который раз пытаешься мне рассказать, на что был похож наш Джастин в тот момент, - поддразнила ее Ирэна. - Выбери же слова.  
\- Он бежал, как полоумный заяц, и все-таки я никогда не видела этого шалопая таким... умиротворенным.  
\- Он тоже был в помадке?  
\- Все губы коричневые.  
\- Они целовались.  
\- Ирэна!  
\- Извини. Но я все знала.  
\- Создатель! Я не хочу это слушать, Ирэна Придд! Тем более что ты ничего не знала, а только придумала себе.  
\- Вот и нет!  
\- Вот и да!  
\- Я знала. Никто так друг на друга не смотрит кроме влюбленных.  
\- Я не собираюсь продолжать этот разговор.  
\- Ты же их не осуждаешь, правда? - просительно сказала Ирэна, открывая и закрывая веер.  
\- Осуждаю! И не говори мне, что я не могу! Что это такое - под кровом отцовского дома, при такой разнице в возрасте, один вообще ребенок, и - братья! Джастин поступил отвратительно, не соизволив задуматься над этим.  
\- Валентин в письме...  
\- Причем здесь Валентин! О Валентине я хочу говорить еще меньше, чем о Джастине! Он - видите ли! - влюбился и не мог - представьте себе! - жить без своего Юстина даже спустя столько лет, и потому просто решил "уйти". Один, ночью, через окно! - Габриэла не кричала, но ее голос звенел от обиды. Ее лицо стало более резким от морщины между бровей и стянутого в линию рта. Она казалась одновременно и некрасивее, и совершеннее, чем прежде, похожая на гневного, хотя и скорбного, духа.  
\- Не буйствуй. И так больно. Вот он уже, скоро облетит.

Габриэла замолчала на полуслове. Они с Ирэной синхронно сели на скамейке прямо, одинаковым жестом поправили юбки серых траурных платьев и посмотрели на темную увядающую розу.  
\- Я хочу ее срезать, - с тоской сказала Габриэла.  
\- Если ты будешь говорить таким тоном, я расплачусь, - предупредила ее младшая.  
\- Ты и так плачешь.  
\- Вот и нет.  
\- Вот и да, - прошептала Габриэла, сжимая руку сестры.  
\- А знаешь, почему ты хочешь ее срезать? Потому что она осталась одна.  
\- Он не был один! У него была семья! Обязательства!..  
\- Ты видела его после той охоты? Он умер, Габриэла. Давным-давно.  
\- Глупости! Люди проходят и через большее.  
\- Он прошел через все, что люди могут пройти. Он видел конец света - чего же больше.  
\- Он нас бросил.  
\- Он думает, что должен обрести другую жизнь там, за гранью. Не будь маловерна, сестра, это грех.  
\- Сказала Ирэна Придд, которая была в церкви два раза - на крестинах и на венчании. Ах да, еще трижды - на похоронах.  
\- Гордячка.  
\- Это меньшее, что я должна отцу.

С розы упал на землю первый лепесток. Сестры переглянулись и встали.  
\- Я не смогу смотреть еще и на агонию, Габриэла! Мы видели столько роз, и каждая была для нас ими, а теперь последняя... Сжалься над нами обеими.  
\- А я говорила, что пора ее срезать! Надо спросить нож.  
\- Не надо, - остановила ее Ирэна. - Давай не будем никого звать. Просто... возьмем ее в руки и рассыплем по земле. Пусть она будет вместе с остальными.  
Габриэла кивнула. Она поднесла руку в перчатке к розе и осторожно приподняла ее сложенными лодочкой пальцами. Ирэна повторила ее жест. Роза теперь лежала в их ладонях.  
\- Да простит тебя Создатель, Валентин Придд. Да покоятся ваши души с миром, мои милые... Милые, глупые мальчики! - голос Габриэлы сорвался, она всхлипнула и замолчала.  
\- Прощай, Вальхен, - сказала Ирэна. - Если это хоть что-то значит, я надеюсь, я молюсь, чтобы у тебя все получилось. Наш серьезный, кудрявый малыш. Наш хладнокровный Повелитель, сражавшийся за этот мир с самими богами. Прощай еще раз и ты, Джастин, наша упавшая звезда. Вальхен говорил, что тебя, наверное, взяли в свет. Не давай его обитателям повторно умереть от скуки своего благочестия... Прощайте оба!  
\- Прощайте! - повторила Габриэла.  
Лепестки розы осыпались от малейшего усилия. Они лились на землю, как поток вина, как бесчисленные мягкие лоскутки темно-красного бархата.  
Поток иссяк в один момент. На стебле остался только осиротевший золотой венчик.  
Ирэна порывисто отвернулась, взяла перчатки и веер и зашагала по отсыпанной камешками дорожке к дому.  
Габриэла постояла напротив розового куста. Перед тем как уйти, она опустилась на колени, сняла перчатку и погладила лежащие на земле нежные, увядающие лепестки.


End file.
